The Best Hokage Ever
by cardude
Summary: naruto recieves the news of jiraiya s death and it seems that it changed him from the baka he is to the best hokage ever! naru/saku suk at summarys 1st story, needing beta reader!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so please don t be a bad friend so bad and write me reviews and ideas for my story and if something is wrong help me-By the way, I'm not making this fic alone, metroidPH is helping me, so don't give me all the credit (if you do). ok well the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don t own naruto or any character if I would naruto would be with sakura and will kick sasuke's ass I only own naruto's doujutsu (1) and the OC´S.

**THE BEST HOKAGE EVER**

**CHAPTER 1: THE LOST AND THE WAR**

It was a rainy day in konoha. People walked own the streets in black clothing to the graveyard to honor a great warrior… who was KIA (killed in action). the most hurt was the person who looked up at him as he was the father he never had.

Naruto´s POV:

Rain poured down my cheek as I walked to the graveyard. My dark clothing was starting to soak. I walked in the crowds of indifferent people. Indifferent people that... that didn't know what he had done for. They didn't know, why he died, nor for what. They were just people, obligates to assist to a funeral. No honor, what so ever. Why... why did you insisted, sensei? Why? You were like a father to me, yet you abandoned me in my most needed moment. then I hear somebody call me… it was the person I needed the most. her voice calmed me. her pink hair, soaked in all her head, making her cloths more wet because of the water that scrolled down it. she looked like a goddess even in the rain… Sakura-Chan…

Sakura ´s POV:

"Sakura-Chan…"

I heard his voice. it was broken, but he hid it well,. I am one of the persons who can recognize when he is hiding his emotions. I think the lost of jiraiya-sama is hard for him. Well, he saw him as his father. at least that's what Tsunade-shisou told me.

"Naruto, I was thinking if you would like to go to Ichiraku to eat ramen and talk about our missions"

I said. this was a lie. I only wanted to comfort him because I know he is in pain now.

"Sakura-Chan, not today, ok… maybe other day…

Somewhere near Amegakure no Sato:

Sasuke´s dream:

_Konoha was in fire, everyone was dying and now sasuke was bathed in a pool of blood with some claw marks in his suit. ¨that damned dobe! he gave me a hard time! Hmp, well he is still a dobe, and I am an Uchiha so he can´t beat me¨ then everything went dark and he saw itachi standing in front of him¨ foolish brother, you thought that destroying konoha would make things better, please understand, don´t fall in Madara´s manipulation, he only wants to destroy konoha, but he can´t because he needed the mangekyou of another Uchiha… I didn´t pass you the mangekyou for being Madara´s dog, I gave it to you to beat Madara, because I know you are the only one who can beat him, please sasuke use my gift well. Don´t make my death in vain¨ then all started to disappear and he felt somebody touching him. _

"Sasuke wake up!! we need to keep going or someone can see us here remember we are almost out Amegakure so please lets continue our journey"

, hn said the arrogant Uchiha but in his mind he was thinking about his dream _¨was it real? Or I am starting to imagine things? ¨_

Konohagakure no Sato 1 week later:

The gates were as normal as ever, the guards were sleeping but suddenly they felt a power that was stronger than when orochimaru came and attacked konoha, then far away they could see a group of people: 5 were using black cloaks with red clouds and the rest were different (I don´t know how to explain the cloth of the members of hawk). but their chakra… it had an evil felling and so unnatural… so immediately one went to tell the hokage what were they seeing and the other one tried to stop them but got killed.

In Tsunade's office:

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

The guard blowed the door,

"WHAT!!"

Tsunade was enraged, she drinked too much sake and shizune hid the rest, "hokage-sama, there are 9 people outside the gates 5 were dressed in black 

cloaks with red clouds and the other ones were dressed (please in one review tell me how to describe the members of hawk I would really appreciate that)"

"huh!! Shizune call all our ANBU and bring here team kakashi, team 10, team Gai, and team kurenai right now!! "

In the gates:

Now the destruction of Konoha begins!!

**Doujutsu: eye technique**

So what do you think please don´t write anonymous I hate when people hide themselves that people are coward!! (No offence to the ones who put always like that but really don´t put anonymous) first chapter done!! I hope helpful reviews!! Bye and thanks to metroidPH she helped me a lot thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I know that it has been a long time since I put my first story well sorry for the ones who wanted to know the rest well here it is the chapter 2 with lots of new things.

**Chapter 2: the war **

Let the destruction of konoha begin!!

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" said pain and a giant nine-headed dog appeared, attack konoha ordered pain the dog started the destruction of konoha crushing buildings and killing some people in the way, hn said sasuke in his arrogant way and disappeared from there jumping "wait sasuke-kun" said Karin "leave him Karin he is going to fix some business" said Madara smiling below his mask huh what business? Said Karin "he will get our prize while we destroy konoha oh and pain we are going to kill the hokage right?" Yes said pain. And konoha will be no more! Screamed an energetic kisame, kisame-sempai are you alright? Asked Suigetsu, yes only a bit happy that I have at last the time to kill some persons ripping their flesh layer by layer said kisame.

**In the hokage tower:**

Tsunade-sama all the ones you called are here said shizune, thanks shizune now ANBU you will try and destroy that nine-head dog and try to stop Akatsuki ordered Tsunade. Hai!! And all the ANBU dispersed quickly ok kakashi you and your team go to fight too less naruto ordered Tsunade. Why!! Pouted naruto because I am giving you a special mission and others too said Tsunade ok I want every team to go and help the fight minus lee, neji, shikamaru, and kiba ordered Tsunade, Hai!! And all of them dispersed, so what do you need us to do Tsunade-sama said neji; I want you to watch out for sasuke and his team ok? Said Tsunade, huh what has sasuke to do with Akatsuki? Asked naruto, I think he may have joined forces with Akatsuki. I don´t know anything yet but please naruto don´t go crazy and don´t try to talk with him because if he united forces with Akatsuki he won´t listen to you, it won´t matter how much you try to make sense with him he won´t understand. Said Tsunade fearing that sasuke would kill the boy who she always saw as a little brother or as a son. Don´t worry baa-chan I have many aces to win this time! Said naruto ok 

because I need to go and help the village so grab this (tosses 5 mini-microphones) I already call Suna for help so I hope they get here and fast!

**In konoha: **

Ahh!! Help me!! Help me!! Said different villagers the village was in flames, the houses and buildings were destroyed there were many dead bodies in the ground and the dog was still killing and roaring, down Akatsuki were fighting and killing every single ANBU and civilian that crossed in their way until they were immobile they turn their faces to see Shikaku Nara with the rat seal in his fingers and his shadow stretched to theirs, but pain started moving slowly and then the others too now, inoichi screamed Shikaku here I come! Screamed inoichi and did his famous family jutsu to Suigetsu but when his jutsu got to Suigetsu he became water and inoichi´s jutsu failed. Chouza attack now screamed Shikaku right**,** here I come! Said Chouza and did his family jutsu but finally all of Akatsuki and the rest of team hawk started moving so they stopped his attack tell us where is the Jinchūriki**? **Ordered pain we can´t tell you because we don´t **k**now any Jinchūriki said Shikaku.We want naruto uzumaki tell me where is he? Said kisame naruto uzumaki? We don´t know where he is said inoichi. Hmp stupid humans you are going to be killed when we get our goal said pain and then everyone disappeared jumping whew! We are too old to do this stuff said inoichi yeah said in unison Shikaku and Chouza sigh

**With team naruto: **

Ok well I think that sasuke is near so neji you know what to do said naruto Hai! "**BYAKUGAN" **screamed neji now let's see nothing I can´t see anything said neji watch out!! Look up Screamed kiba everyone saw up and they saw a lightning but when the lightning touched them they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke Hmp dobe get out I know you are the only one here said sasuke. Sasuke come on we don´t have to fight we can resolve it by the good side said naruto, Hmp dobe do you think I came here to talk, I came here to destroy you and to destroy the ones who are guilty for my clan´s death said sasuke but I can´t let destroy konoha with Akatsuki remember the good times as team 7 you already killed your brother so what do you want now? Tell me sasuke said naruto I already told you dobe, I want to kill the ones that were the responsible's for my clan´s death said sasuke and who are they? Asked naruto they are Danzou, Koharu and Homura those 3 where the ones who ordered my brother to kill konoha and for that I will kill them said sasuke now with his sharingan flaring but you are in my way that is better because I can take out 

two birds in one shot said sasuke you think you are going to beat me so quickly? Asked naruto well you are wrong! Tajū kage bunshin no jutsu! Screamed naruto Hmp, dobe using that jutsu is a waste of chakra because my sharingan can see chakra said sasuke well if you want to catch me you will have to find me said all the naruto´s in unison and with that they all run to the forest _Hmp the dobe thinks he can get away, well I think I should catch him later first I need to kill those 3 said sasuke in his mind_

**With rookie 6 not counting S.V.T. (sasuke vigilance team)**

Sakura!! Heal those ANBU! Screamed kakashi while he tried to kill the dog that only with a swipe of his paw made the ANBU´s fly away or it touch some ANBUs and made them a fatal wound. _Damn I have to use the mangekyou I hope it works thought kakashi, _ok I will use it shikamaru do your kagemane no jutsu why? Asked shikamaru, don´t ask only do it! Screamed kakashi while he was trying to concentrate. Hai "**kagemane no jutsu**" said shikamaru and then his shadow stretched to the dog´s shadow do it quickly kakashi-sensei I don´t think I can maintain him so much said shikamaru wincing from the pain because the dog is still moving ok now it's ready! **Mangekyou sharingan **said kakashi and then a black hole appeared and sucked the dog away to other dimension, then kakashi dropped to the floor tired, _the dog is gone but they are going to naruto I need to help him but I am to tired thought kakashi, _yamato, shikamaru, shino please come here, yes kakashi asked yamato get the group and go help naruto I will try to help the rest Hai said the 3 ok team we are going said shikamaru but what about kakashi-sensei? Asked sakura he is going to stay to help the others said shikamaru what!! But he is tired of using the mangekyou someone needs to stay with him! Said sakura don´t worry sakura I am ok said kakashi in his knees almost standing but kakashi-sensei I- no sakura you need to go help naruto I think that he already encounter with sasuke you felt it too yamato? Asked kakashi yes I felt it, ok now go and help him! Hai sensei! Said sakura and then they disappeared jumping _naruto please be ok thought sakura._

**With naruto **

Guys I have him searching for me said naruto, ok naruto that is good well I think the dog attack is over, sigh well one thing off of the things we had o worry about tch troublesome said shikamaru well at least he- guys look out! Screamed kiba then from the direction where they were a big fireball felled there sasuke! Screamed naruto with a rasengan ready in his hand, hmp come 

naruto! Screamed sasuke with a Chidori in his hand flying to naruto and then the two attacks exploded and a big cloud of smoke was there for a moment and when the smoke disappeared there was standing sasuke like nothing happened but naruto was no were to see _ hmp naruto you think using a kage bunshin is going to be enough? What a dobe thought sasuke. _Sasuke what did you do to naruto! Screamed a sakura with a fist so full of chakra that the chakra could be seen from the normal eye tell me now!! Screamed a more enraged sakura here I am! Screamed naruto with a totally weird rasengan with a different form and color and with another in the other hand gotcha! **Katon: phoenix rasengan** and the last thing sasuke saw was itachi with a phoenix in his hand then a fire engulfed the area plus the large cloud of smoke and everyone was thinking the same _what the hell was that? _

**Well that is my 2****nd**** chapter for you and if you ask what is the Katon: phoenix rasengan is a jutsu I invented while seeing 403 when itachi gives naruto some of his power I think that is the power he gave him the power to control the element well that is all bye oh and I am sorry if I didn´t update before my computer was broken **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: since i have no beta reader i will not continue the best hokage ever and maybe i will delete it and do it again but i need a beta reader!! Can somebody tell me how to get a beta reader?! Please I really need it TT help a story**


End file.
